The Battle of Yngilwood
This quest is immediately started when you report to Wada and Aethelred at the end of A Mercian Connection. Osred II marches into Yngilwood with an army of 500 man strong to finish the dispute over the Northumbrian crown. Your goal is to aid Aethelred in winning the battle. If you need better equipment or items from the tinkering skill, you should make them before starting the quest, because you can leave the area only after the quest is finished. First battle You should head to the western gate (the only gate not blocked by carts) to enter the fray with Osred's men. They will receive reinforcements in turn 4 and 7. The first group consists of four men, which is considered easy to deal with. The first reinforcement comes from the north and also consists of four men. The second reinformcements consists of two squads of three men each. One comes from the south and the other from the west. Position your group behind trees and set up the shield wall to the south to protect weaker members from arrows. Battle with Hrodgaerda When you win the first battle, a messenger will approach you to attack a band of Vikings led by Hrodgaerda, who have joined this battle under Osred's banner. She and her seven hirdmen can be found northwest in the area. This battle could be quite difficult, because your outnumbered and her party and Hrodgaerda especially are hard to incapacitate. Preparation She also has a special ability called Viper, which allows her to poison anyone who gets hit by her arrows or melee weapon. This effect also applies when she use the hailstorm skill from archery (hitting up to three units with one attack). Take a few antidotes into the battle or have a few hirdmen wear armor with armor padding as well. Since the area is quite open and lacks small obstacles, it is advised to take barricades into this battle to create a few of your own. Fire pots can also balance the scales of battle into your favour. Picking a starting point for this battle could make a difference. You can approach her directly from the south, from the west by staying close to the rocks and trees or from the east, where only a berserker and hunter stand. When you get close to her or the hunter and the berserker in the east, she start a short conversation before the battle. The battle No matter the chosen dialogue, in the first turn you can only move your characters. In case you have a swordman and other meleers, try to place at least two of them close to Hrodgaerda, so that she won't use a ranged skill. Try to form a shield wall to the north with the warriors if possible. If Hrodgearda is still adjacent to a swordwielder, use heavy swing to bypass her defences. She probably has lost of health and should be taken down if possible. After this, try to take down the archers if possible. After battle Whether the lethal mode was on or not, Hrodgaerda survives the battle and despite her injuries manages to escape successfully during the chaos of the battle. The new king While you were fighting Osred's men from the western gate and Hrodgaerda, the war between Osred II and Aethelred was won by Aethelred and his other allies. Go to a large group of people, where you find Aethelred and the deposed Osred. Osred will be exciled, while the champion of Eoforwic gets spared, because he has sworn to serve the city instead of Osred. After the conversation, they will break down the camp and march towards the Eoforwic (York). When you arrive in the city, you should head to towards the throne room. When you arrive there, he sits on the throne as the new king of Northumbria. He considers you as allies, but he won't send troops to settle the dispute back home, since he feels threatened by a strong Mercia in the south and doesn't like the current state of Pictavia as well. He does award you generously for your role in the battle though. Rewards *50 reputation with the Northumbrian faction. *3000 valuables. *10 skill points. *10 prosperity for your homestead. *Unlocks Fort of the Thicket and all the quests to become a bounty hunter for the king. Achievement You get the Hail to the King achievement Category:Quests Category:Northumbria storyline quests